


Rooftops

by PerpendicuIar



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, head empty, i still don't know how to tag, no thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpendicuIar/pseuds/PerpendicuIar
Summary: From the rooftop on which they lay, enemies side by side under the dark expanse of murky blue sky, the city they call home feels so far away, lights twinkling below distantly. Neither seems to mind all too much, and if there ever did it was soon forgotten.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 22





	Rooftops

The dark sky stretches over the city like a blanket, void of stars and murky with pollution. Not many people look up towards the sky, as there's not much to see. Many would call it dreary, depressing, lacking color. If Shizuo were to have asked, Izaya would have said it was beautiful, the result of man, and to the raven there was nothing more beautiful than something made by his precious humans.

From the rooftop on which they lay, high above the city where no one but them could reach, Shizuo with his arms pillowed behind his head, and Izaya with his hands folded neatly on his own stomach, the sky looks endless, like it could go on forever with no beginning and no end. Here, above the loud city, enemies side by side, it is peaceful.

"I don't get it," Shizuo says to the sky, breaking the silence that had settled comfortably between he and Izaya. The ravens eyes flick over to Shizuo briefly, a curiosity glinting within them. The blondes eyes are closed, expression almost thoughtful, contemplative if it weren't for the gradually increasing furrow of his brows. 

"Oh?" Izaya replies, his eyes returning back to the sky. The stars had been smothered by the thick smoke of man long ago, leaving nothing but a deep ocean above to contrast the bright glow of the bustling city.

Shizuo's eyes narrow at the sky as he opens his mouth to speak again. "Wouldn't it just be easier to love one person instead of everyone and their neighbor's dog?" His brows knit in confusion as he asks, the irritated edge in his voice increasing with each syllable.

"Correction;" the raven interjects amiably, "I happen to greatly dislike dogs."

The debt collector opens his eyes and he lets his head roll to the side to glare at the other beside him, mouth set in a thin, unamused line. Izaya returns the gesture, but with a complacent smirk instead of a disdainful frown. If looks could kill, the Informant would no longer be one among the living.

Slowly, Shizuo's head turns back to the sky, eyes following shortly after. "It just doesn't make sense," He continues with a huff, dismissing Izaya's previous words, ignored as if they were little more than a mild disturbance.

Izaya grins wider, baring his teeth to the atmosphere. "Isn't that one of the wonderful things about love?" The informant asks, extending a hand towards the sky as if he were close enough to touch it. Shizuo's eyes track the movement instinctually, and he finds his glare directed at the tips of the other's fingers. "Sometimes it doesn't have to make sense," Izaya continues, fingers dancing through the gentle breeze. "Sometimes it's just a feeling, an impulse."

There's a laugh, short and dry, a single _hah_ as the corners of Shizuo's lips tug into a grin.

"Yeah, maybe," he says, eyes closing to block out the dark abyss above and the ghostly hand that dances through it. "But you chose this," his brows furrow further and his eyes open again, head snapping back to look at Izaya with contempt and confusion that turns into anger. "Why the hell would you choose something that doesn't make any sense?"

The pale hand pauses, fingers going slack against the expanse of dark blue. Shizuo waits for a response, but none comes, and soon there is silence between the two once more.

Izaya thinks to himself, thinks of all that man has built, all that it has destroyed, and all that it will rebuild. He thinks of Shizuo, the beast, beside him. The man would could grind bones to dust and reduce even the most sturdiest of buildings to mere rubble.

And while Izaya thinks in the silence, so does Shizuo. He thinks of all that has come of what they started, all that _will_ come of it. He thinks of what it could have been, what it isn't, and he thinks of how contradictory it is that they lay on this rooftop gazing at stars that are not there.

Izaya is the one to break the silence this time, tone calm and thoughtful.

"If anything can destroy everything that man has built," he begins, head turning to look the other in the eyes. "Love, evil, everything my precious humans have taken so long to create," their eyes catch one another, Izaya's wide and glinting, Shizuo's stoic but skeptical. The raven pauses again, retracts his hand and rolls onto his side to face Ikebukuro's monster.

Izaya is grinning. Shizuo is not.

With a newfound hate to his words, he continues; _"it's you,"_ spat with venom and a loathing sneer. With malice, he finishes; _"I'll be damned if I let you live to destroy everything I love."_

The silence returns again, nothing but the distant sound of midnight traffic and the eerie neigh of one of Ikebukuro's most famous legends. If it weren't so dark, Shizuo would be able to see his reflection in the dilated pupils of Izaya's eyes.

"No," the beast finally responds, and Izaya's expression boarders on intrigued. "You'll just be damned if you don't destroy it yourself," Shizuo lifts his head and brings his arms down to his sides, pushing himself up from the concrete into a seated position. Izaya watches as Shizuo rests his elbows on his knees.

"Last time I checked, I can't move mountains with my bare hands," the Informant comments humorously, rolling onto his back before sitting up himself and crossing his legs neatly. Shizuo glances at him in disgust.

"You don't have to, Izaya," Shizuo sighs, and Izaya follows his gaze as he looks ahead in the direction of the city, angles his gaze downwards to gaze below at the shining lights. The city they call home feels so very far away, yet neither seem to mind. "You get other people to do that for you," Shizuo finishes, and at _that,_ Izaya laughs, forced and bitter, because anything else would be admitting how right his foe was.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this at about 3:45 AM on a Monday. It's been sitting unfinished for four weeks or so now, and tonight I decided to finish it. This marks the first story for this fandom that I have finished. I hope it's not the last :')


End file.
